


Good Time Bone Zone~

by The_Dancing_Demon



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2 Orgasms, Breast Licking, Breast Squeezing, CINNAMON ROLLS AVERT UR EYES, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-dick, F/M, Neck Licking, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans is sweet, So much smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Suggestions open, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Play, Virginity Loss, Yet Reader is Player Character, bits of fluff here in there, dat about it, first smut dont judge, i like a slow ramp-up, idk - Freeform, just assume there a bunch of physical contact, neck biting, sans asks permission, sinnamon rolls welcome~, smol fangs, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dancing_Demon/pseuds/The_Dancing_Demon
Summary: IDK my friend wanted a smut so i give them a smut!!!
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Undertale Player
Kudos: 12





	Good Time Bone Zone~

**Author's Note:**

> sans invites you in for a good time~  
> btw listen to this on a loop while reading this:  
> https://youtu.be/VcWvBz2v5YY

"So, Sans, how are you tonight? Open for a hangout?" You ask, desperately wanting to ask him out, but afraid you'll get friend zoned.  
"Sure." Sans winks at you and you get confused.  
Well, you ARE the type to overthink everything. Any slight change in language, movements, or other thing, you start to try and analyze the possibilities, but you always end up in an emotional rut.  
You especially got confused when he stopped calling you "kid" or "kiddo". You wonder if he feels the same about you that you do him, but you always immediately discard the thought. He's just your platonic buddy!  
...  
...and yet, you still wish to be so much more.  
"Hey, (Y/N), you ok? You look like you just left the earth," Sans comments, and you snap out of it.  
"Oh, sorry. Just thinking," you say quickly, face turning red.  
Suddenly you get teleported onto Sans's couch in his and Papyrus's house.  
"Wanna watch something? Eat something?" Sans asks, and you shake your head.  
"N-No, I'm good," you stammer.  
"Um, (Y/N), I been meanin' to talk to ya about somethin'..." Sans trails off, blue light dusted on his cheeks, which you assume is a blush.  
"Yeah?" You ask, your (e/c) eyes glistening with hope.  
"Have you ever wanted to b-be, uh, more than friends? I mean, w-we've been friends for a while now, and---" Sans gets cut off by you nodding vigorously, unable to bottle up your feelings any longer.  
"Listen, uh, I just... I want to..." Sans quiets himself by pressing his teeth to your lips, your face a bright crimson.  
As he pulls away, he presses is hand to the side of your face, the bones strangely warm, with an electric buzz to them from his magic.  
"D-Do you want this? Are you okay with this?" Sans asks.  
"Yeah. If I t-tell you to stop, that's when you'll know, o-okay?"  
"Great," Sans says, pulling you in for another kiss, but this time, he slips his tongue, of which you had not previously known, into your mouth to feel you.  
Muffled sounds of pleasure fill the room as you press your hands to his ribcage, and he leans over you to get at a better angle.  
You swirl your tongue over his frantically, trying to get as much pleasure as you can.  
Suddenly, his left hand moves up to press against your breast, and you moan, louder than you care to admit, as he presses his thumb against your nipple through your shirt and bra.  
"Mind if I do?" Sans asks, tugging at the bra clip on your back.  
"O-Of course," you stammer, only wanting him, mind flooding with endorphins.  
Soon, your shirt and bra are off, and Sans is fondling your breasts, which are good-sized, you like to think, and then---  
"AH! Sans!" You grip his lower ribs as his warm, thick tongue travels down from your neck your breast, leaving a thin trail of blue saliva.  
"You okay?" Sans asks worriedly.  
"Yeah, you're good, that just feels--- amazing," you reply, longing for that warmth.  
Sans hums a little and plays with the hem of your skinny jeans, then goes down to place his thumb right over where your clit would be if you weren't wearing you pants and underwear, and presses on it, pleasure radiating through you as he makes slow circles.  
You are soon damp in the vaginal area, and Sans slowly unbuttons your pants, and pulls them down, along with your panties.  
You gasp as his warm phalanges rub your clit, warmth building up inside of you.  
"Just tell me when to stop, ok?" Sans says, and you nod.  
"AaaahhhHHH!" You shriek as he slips a finger in, you being a virgin, it's almost painful.  
"Hmm, we should probably take this into my bed," Sans mutters, and then you're there, the poorly-kept mattress pressing against your bare back.  
"Mmmmm! Sans...~" You moan as Sans brings his finger in and out at a steady pace.  
"Ugh, baby, I can't take it anymore," Sans growls, and takes off his own clothing, the blue outline of a human-like body surrounding his bone, along with---  
A glowing blue cock?!  
You know that skeletons had magic to hold them together, but you hadn't known that they could have dicks!  
Yet, there it was, in all of its glory, thick, probably about 5 inches long.  
"I--- Wow," you breathed.  
"Are ya ready, babe?" Sans asks, his member throbbing.  
"Y-Yes, but please, b-be gentle," you reply, and he nods, sweat beading on his skull.  
Ever so slowly, Sans presses his member to your clit, and you groan as he slides in more and more, your walls stretching to accommodate him.  
Then, he brings it out, and starts at a slow pace, and you groan, the pleasure far outweighing the pain of his length and width.  
"Sans..." You murmur as he picks up the pace, and you start to get a lot more vocal.  
"(Y/N)...(Y/N)..." Sans starts to chant your name like a mantra as pleasure makes you arch your spine, trying to get into a better position.  
Soon, Sans's movements get more erratic and jerky, and you grow close to your climax, pressure building up inside you.  
"Sans, Sans, Sans... AH!" Your orgasm hits, and your fluids leak out.  
He cums not long after, and he pulls out to lay down next to you.  
"I guess you really are gonna be my girlfriend, huh?" Sans asks breathlessly.  
"Yeah, I guess so. I love you," you murmur, nodding off.  
"Love ya, too," Sans says, and you both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> plz dont judge... sorry it short im new


End file.
